goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Inez Thomas
Inez Thomas is a good user. She has a boyfriend named Zeke (Kfcyes Mcdonalds no). She is a superheroine with pony powers. She is the 2nd coward! She is the element of divinity as in My Little Pony form. The avatar in her infobox with the white shirt is popular (which provides the IVONA Ivy voice for her). Bio Born: December 23, 1997 (December 23, 1999 in real life) Gender: Female Nationality/Ethnicity: White-American/Greek Hometown address: Nea Krini, Thessaloniki, Greece Age: 17 (15 in real life) Voice: Allison/Princess/Julie/Kayla/Shy Girl/Ivy/Salli/Emma Grade: High School (in GoAnimate life), 8th grade (In real life) Condition: Autistic Blood type: +0 Hair color: Yellow (GoAnimate life), Brown (real life) Eye color: Pink (GoAnimate life), Brown (real life) Zodiac sign: Capricorn Chinese zodiac sign: Rabbit Sexual orientation: Straight Stage: Teenager MLP Element: Divinity Element: Earth Family Cast Zeke: Brian/Steven/Dallas/Simon/Eric/Joey/Diesel/Young Guy/Paul/Dave (husband) Stefan: Diesel/Wiseguy/Young Guy/Joey/Dallas/David, Evil Geinus or Zack (dad) Amelia: Julie/Kayla/Ivy/Princess/Kimberly (mom) Smoki: Salli/Jennifer/Princess/Julie/Kendra/kayla (sister) Emma: Ivy/herself (sister) Dayvee: Eric (brother) Lindsay: Kayla (daughter) Rick: Joey (son) Zandy: Eric (son in Inez Thomas and Phillip Psareas' videos) Elecy: Ivy/Tween-Girl (daughter) Crumple: Kimberly/Kendra (son) Sarah: Tween-Girl (daughter in Inez Thomas and Skyler Hawkins' videos) Likes and Dislikes Likes: My Little Pony, Total Drama, Object Overload, Dumb Ways to Die, Vocaloid, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, Adventure Time, Battle for Dream Island, Hello Kitty, Kirby, SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl, Muma XFahm, Alex Kimble, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Kfcyes Mcdonaldsno, Eric Gavin TheColossalD etc. And guys' shoes. Especially '''guys' '''shoes. Dislikes: Warren Cook, Courtney from Total Drama, Zara, Paulina, Ben Bowen, Dora, Barney, Bad users, Trolls, Bashers, Stephanie Gavin, Sid the Science kid, Pajanimals, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Justin Bieber Caillou Bear, in the Big Blue House, Oobi, Strawberry Shortcake, Winx Club, Panty and Stocking, Amoosing and every baby show (NO EXCEPTION!) and more. Favorite shows/media: My Little Pony, Total Drama, Dumb Ways to Die, Object Overload, Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity, Kirby, Hello Kitty, Vocaloid, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, Adventure Time, Sonic, Pokemon, Mario, Monster High, Littlest Pet Shop, Arthur, Spongebob Squarepants, Gravity Falls, Scooby Doo, Alvin and The Chipmunks, Looney Tunes, The Amazing World of Gumball, Shopkins, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, South Park, Wreck it Ralph, Phineas and Ferb, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Five Nights at freddys, Candy Crush, Farm Heroes Saga, Supernatural, Angry Grandpa, AVGN Panty and Stocking Angry German Kid etc Most disliked shows/media: Dora the Explorer, Barbie, Barney, Caillou, Oobi, Mike the Knight, Sid the science kid, Winx Club, Strawberry Shortcake, Tree fu Tom, The Backyardigans, The Chica Show, Teletubbies, Peppa Pig, Harry and Toto, Bobinogs, Curious Buddies, Wonder Pets, Noddy, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Leapfrog Disney Princess, Mickey Mouse, Little People, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Pocoyo, Higglytown Heroes, Little Einsteins, Charlie and Lola, The Shiny Show, Boj, Veggietales, Rubbadubbers Jake and The neverland pirates and etc. Friends and Enemies Friends: Adrianna, Andrew, Eric Gavin, her family, Zeke, Skyler, MumaX992, Alex Kimble, Hikouki, Lindsay, Alejandro, Tyler, Heather, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Natalie, Hitler, Sara, Dylan, Emily, Izzy, Gwen, Sierra, Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, The Mane Seven, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Taylor JoliCoeur, Mysia Smiles, TheJojuan4444, Eric Marcot, Becky, Kirby Loopsy, mrtyesvideos, Taylor the Hayniac, Good users, Heroes Boombox, Kite, Masky, Coney, Tiki, Sebby, Shannon, Jaxen Ross, Kumi The ColossalD Pixar99Swell and lotsa more. Enemies: Stephanie, BrianBuddy2, Mikey Rizzo, shuriken9799631, Lucy, Courtney, Cathy, Amoosing, Warren Cook, Dora, Barney, Bad users, villains, Zara, Pedro, Edro, Pablo, Tyrone, Scootatoo, Strawberry Shortcake, Bloom, Candy, Lighter, Clock, Locky, Paulina, The Breakfast Cereal troublemakers, The Zaki Siblings, The Bowen Brothers, PowerJohn25 UTTP KSWDYA Opinion disrespectors and more Gallery my1stlookever.png|Inez's 1st look (Voice:Allison) my1stlook.png|Inez's 2nd look (Voice: Princess) my2ndook1.png|Inez's 3rd look (Voice: Princess)(pre eye surgery) my2ndook2.png|Inez's 3rd look (Voice:Princess)(post eye surgery) Inezsurgerysequel.png|Inez's 4th look (Voice: Julie) mehalloween.png|Inez's 5th look (her Halloween look)(Voice: Julie) Menov1.png|Inez's 6th look (Voice:Kayla(formerly), Shy Girl (current)) mechristmas.png|Inez's 7th look (Voice: Julie) mechrlook.png|Inez's 8th look (Voice: Allison) medec.png|Inez's 9th look (Voice: Ivy) metiljanlook.png|Inez's 10th look (Voice:Salli) meuntiljan.png|Inez's 11th avatar (Voice: Princess (formerly), Julie (current)) meangryjan.png|Inez's 12th look (Voice Shy Girl) metilfeb.png|Inez's 13th look (Voice: Ivy) metilfebb.png|Inez's 14th look (Voice: Julie) myavatarfeb.png|Inez's 15th look (Voice: Princess) mevdayfix.png|Inez's 16th look (Voice: Ivy) inezafterfeb.png|Inez's 17th look (Voice: Emma) memarfix.png|Inez's 18th (Voice: Ivy) mespday.png|Inez's 19th look (Voice: Julie/Ivy) memidspringlook.png|Inez's 20th look Voice: Julie meeasterlook.png|Inez's 21th look Voice: Emma/Ivy metil10apr.png|Inez's 22nd look Voice: Julie memidmar.png|Inez's 23rd look Voice: Ivy metilmay.png|Inez's 34th avatar Voice: Julie Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Good Users Category:People with Autism Category:Autistic Users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Total Drama Fans Category:My little pony fans Category:Childhood baby show destroyers Category:Users that wear cat ears Category:Cat-human Category:Cool Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage users Category:YouTube Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Dora Haters Category:VGCP members Category:AVGN Fans Category:GoAnimators Category:Calebcomedian Fans Category:People who occasionally make user's avatars Category:People who occasionally feature users on their videos Category:Pizza lovers Category:PaperPizza's Allies Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Users with blonde hair Category:Blonde haired Users Category:Dubstep song lovers Category:Users who can upload music in their videos Category:Great User Category:Well Behaved Characters Category:Sweet Angels Category:Sweethearts Category:Pretty Characters Category:Users that OTHER users have a crush on Category:Users who have a crush on OTHER users Category:Warren Cook Haters Category:Warren haters Category:Adult Show Fan Category:Kirby Fans Category:Heroines Category:Angels Category:Characters who can fly Category:Mario Fans Category:Sonic Fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Anti Troublemakers Agency Category:Anti Villains Category:Anime Fans Category:Users that wear cat ears sometimes Category:Female Users Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Who Likes Spongebob Category:Female Heroes Category:Females who make people faint Category:Andy Panda haters Category:Google + Users Category:Cat-humans Category:Superheroes